I'm just a kid
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: One-shot, song-fic. Song: I'm just a kid. Band: Simple Plan. A telling of Gokudera's life and his happy ending with Tsuna. Rated T for use of the the 'F' word. 5927


_I woke up it was 7_

_I waited 'till 11_

_Just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone?_

_When your spending everyday on your own_

_And here it goes_

An eight year old Gokudera looked out at the moon in the night sky.

He hated it. His family and their friends.

His family only pretended to care for him.

Some were kissing ass so they could maybe get money from him when he inherited it, others because they knew of his real mother (not that Gokudera, at this time even knew of such a thing).

People were disgusting things.

The only person who ever loved and actually cared for him was that pretty lady pianist.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

A thirteen year old Gokudera walked down the halls merrily.

His birthday was just 3 days ago and he felt like playing with some of the new video games he had gotten.

He decided to keep himself busy or he would find himself thinking about that pretty lady with the gray hair, and gray eyes.

She had suddenly stopped visiting five years ago.

"It's been five years since the incident where young master Hayato's mother died!" he heard one of the maids gossip.

_'!!! What?' _Gokudera thought with wide eyes.

Another maid gasped. "You mean she isn't young master Hayato's mother?"

"No! What are you talking about? She was a young aspiring pianist." he heard another maid say.

_'P-Pianist?...'_

All the memories he had of that lady and playing the piano rushed into his head.

He ran out of the castle as fast as he could.

He stopped, seeing as he ran out of breath.

His eyes had tears that threatened to come out.

He had started crying and said through hiccups "It's not fair..."

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed_

_staring at these four walls again._

_I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

He had now joined the Vongola.

He felt surprised that a very notorious and dangerous family had actually let him join.

Maybe it was because of Shamal, not that he cared.

As far as things went none of his so called 'family' had bothered to look for him.

He decided to not let it bug him.

Gokudera tried to not let the memories of that lady, no his real mother, bug him.

He just knew one thing; as long as he lived he'd never touch another piano again.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me..._

A fifteen year old looked out the window of the airplane to Japan.

Reborn had asked him to go to Japan, If he killed the candidate to be tenth for the Vongola he'd be able to take over.

Frankly he didn't really give a damn. He didn't want to rule it.

Truth be told he had heard the kid was a (in the words of the people he heard rumors from) a 'kind and caring boy'.

_'Tch, must be a wimp.'_

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep_

_And every night is the worst night ever_

The kid's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was an outcast and a real wimp. Hell, he had just glared at the kid and he made a whimpering noise, like he was scared.

The best part was when he knocked over the kids desk. His face was priceless.

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid...._

He challenged him to a fight, if he died it would just prove he wasn't fit to be boss.

Tsuna turned out to be stronger than he thought.

He saved his life, even though he was the enemy.

"I've decided...I wanna be your right hand man."

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

Maybe he was wrong about people. Some were actually decent.

He thought of Tsuna highly.

Tsuna was powerful (in more ways than one. He was a freaking mafia boss for crying out loud!) but not a total jackass.

He felt he was wrong to think that Tsuna wasn't worthy.

If anything he was the only worthy of being Vongola decimo.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares,cause I'm alone and the world is_

_having more fun than me tonight_

One hot summer day he decided he'd had enough of just staring at his adorable boss when he didn't notice.

He had asked him out. And best part is that Tsuna had said yes. That was when they were fifteen and also the first time he'd touched a piano in a long time.

And five (long, devastating, sex-less) years later he finally got the courage to ask Tsuna to marry him.

Then six (long, even more sex-less) months later they got married.

_I'm all alone tonight_

_Nobody cares tonight_

_Cause I'm just a kid_

_Tonight..._

An older, more mature, twenty-five year old Gokudera Hayato, stood up to put his dusty old journal away.

His mother had given it to him so he could write in it whenever he felt sad.

He had no idea why but he had felt the sudden urge to look through it, reading his old entries aloud to no one.

He knew one thing though; ever since Tsuna entered his life he hadn't written in it.

"_Hayato..."_ came a soft mumble from a sleeping Tsuna.

Gokudera had forgotten that Tsuna was lying down on the bed, trying to go to sleep after a long night.

He smiled and lay down next to Tsuna, draping his arm around Tsuna's waist.

He whispered something into his ears before falling asleep.

_'Thank you for no more lonely nights...'_

_

* * *

_Asuka: C-Corny...anyway I hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
